How to Fix the Sinking of Your OTP
by ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT
Summary: How to save both HellWitch and OutlawQueen. In other words, Hades and Zelena work out their issues while trapped in a tiny room and Robin was just hiding behind a desk the whole time. Takes place during 5x21 with a touch of angst.


How to Fix the Sinking of Your OTP

"All I ever wanted was love. You told me that was enough for you, but… now I realize… nothing ever will be!" Zelena half sobbed, half yelled, about to plunge the Olympian Crystal into Hades' chest.

"Cut!" a voice suddenly yelled. A teenage girl appeared out of thin air. Everybody froze.

"Who the h-" Regina started.

"Language! I'm trying to make this story K+ so keep this G rated, okay?" said the girl.

"What is happening?" asked Zelena, basically summing up the entire episode.

"Who are you?" Hades demanded.

"I'm ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT on Fanfiction, but my real name is classified," ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT explained.

"Zelena… how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm a huge fan. But back to business. Look, you can't kill Hades, you're True Love!" The teen exclaimed.

"Look, little girl," said Regina, "he doesn't care about her and never has."

ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT bristled. "You two are my OTP. Please work out your issues," she pleaded.

Zelena heard a thud as she realized she subconsciously dropped the Olympian Crystal. **The** girl quickly grabbed it up.

"No killing until you two work everything out." A laptop appeared in her hand and she opened it. Regina peered over her shoulder and saw what she was typing.

 _Zelena and Hades suddenly appeared in a secret room created by the author._

Sure enough, the two disappeared in a puff of gold smoke. Regina groaned. Today was not her day.

Zelena and Hades landed in a white room with no doors or windows. Zelena tried to summon her magic but nothing happened. She cursed.

"My magic's blocked," she said.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Hades.

"Well, the girl said we needed to work out our issues and I assume she's behind this." Zelena suddenly hardened. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I love you, Zelena, I truly do. I just want you to know that," Hades started.

It stung her that she knew he was speaking the truth. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have killed Robin and deceived me. I trusted you with my daughter!"

"It's hard. I've been a 'villain' for centuries. I can't be rid of that darkness in one day. I love you, and I believe you make me a better person, but change isn't immediate. I try to be the man you love, but I crave power. Zeus left me with nothing but anger and bitterness and that revenge has been stewing. That doesn't just… disappear." Hades looked down.

Zelena understood. After all, how long had she been obsessing over revenge on Regina? It had taken her until she saw they could actually be sisters to stop. Even then she knew she wasn't perfect. She really only cared about Regina, the other heroes not so much. She still had dark urges. Still, she wanted to be good.

"I think I understand. I believe I have a solution that may work. You said you wanted to rule a kingdom, correct?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Why don't we take over some other land, where we can rule in peace," she suggested.

"That could work," Hades said, "you could be my queen."

"We don't have to be limited to just one land, why not two or three? Maybe some of the dysfunctional realms that we could fix!" Zelena's anticipation was rising.

"I love you," declared Hades suddenly.

Out of the blue, a door appeared. It had a sign that said "To Neverland" on it. Hades looked at Zelena who shrugged. "I hear Neverland's nice this time of year."

ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT squealed as her OTP got back together. She was watching through secret cameras on live video feed. Regina watched behind her, silently sobbing.

How could she have forgotten? This was fanfiction and she was the author of this story. She could do whatever the heck she wanted.

"Hey Regina, I'm the author of this story and I'm gonna write you something you might like," she teased.

She took out her laptop and typed something quick.

 _Robin Hood was actually alive and had been hiding under the desk the whole time._

Regina's eyes widened. "Robin!" she yelled as he jumped out from under the desk. They embraced and started kissing. A lot.

ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT smiled. She had fixed two of her favorited ships. If Adam and Eddy got mad, she would just blame Snow White, like everyone does.

 ***Sigh* that will never happen, but one can dream, right? Anyway, if this one-shot gets enough attention I may write a story about Hades and Zelena traveling from land to land, fixing each and ruling over them awesomely.**


End file.
